An example of such processing facility is a purge facility that is configured to supply purge gas into the interior space of the container, or to discharge contaminating gas from the interior space of the container while the container, such as a FOUP for storing or holding semiconductor wafers, is supported on a container support, in order to prevent contamination of the semiconductor wafers stored in the container. (See, for example, JP Publication of Application No. 2010-147451 (Patent Document 1)).
In the purge facility of Patent Document 1, a support side connecting portion has, at its top end, a supply and discharge hole which is circular in shape as seen in plan view. And a sloped surface is formed in the periphery of the supply and discharge hole such that the surface is straight in a side view, and is lower as the distance increases from the supply and discharge hole. And a container side connecting portion has a communicating hole for allowing communication between the interior space of the container and its outside, and a seal portion, made of an elastic member, that is provided in the periphery of the communicating hole and that is formed such that the seal portion is in contact with the slope of the support side connecting portion at a number of points in a side view when the container is supported by the container support. Thus, the seal portion of the container side connecting portion is in contact with the slope of the support side connecting portion at a number of points in a side view when the container is supported by the container support: and the seal portion is deformed as it is pressed against the support side connecting portion by the weight of the container; thus, the contact area between the support side connecting portion and the container side connecting portion is sealed to prevent gas, such as purge gas, from leaking to outside from the contact area.